Aircraft, aircraft propulsions systems and systems that provide for aircraft taxiing without starting one or more main aircraft engines remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.